


Float With Me

by Shadyz_lucy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana Beck & Jared Kleinman Friendship, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Wings, F/M, Harpies, M/M, jared has a cafe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadyz_lucy/pseuds/Shadyz_lucy
Summary: I redid the hold story.Connor flies away from home after an agrument with his dad.Wakes up in a hosptail, confused and scared





	Float With Me

**purple** : **assists those who seek the meaning of life or spiritual fulfillment** .  
  
  
-  
  
  
Harpies. such proud and majestic creatures, standing tall showing off their colourful wings on display. Full thick feathers meant you were heathly,big wings meant you were either strong,small usually meant you were fast or really young.then there was the colours .  
  
The brighter the colour deem that the harpy would have a happy and full filling life.  
  
If it was more than one colour, it showed the harpy would be upbeat playful and have a rich life.  
  
Dull colours werent attrative,it usaully meant death or illness.  
  
Then there was the dark colours.these harpies go through a lot of truma in their life,some have hope if a brighter colour is thrown in.though most harpies born with these colours are abandon after hatching and dont want to deal with a traumatized child.  
  
You could imagine young Cynthia and larry joyful when their two eggs started hatching. Then soon their happiness spoil when they looked at their wings.  
  
The first to crack free from the shell was a boy, his jet black hair wet from the slim form his shell his skin was plae due to just hatching.that didnt concern them it was the wings on his back,not alot of harpies had wings on their back but it wasnt uncommon. no, it was the pure blackness of wings that upset them.  
  
Cynthia picked her son up warpping him in cloth she brought, and cleaned the gooey slim off getting a better look at him.the underside of his wing was a light purple and red ,sighing she looked at her mate who looked alarmed "what are we gonna do?"he asked "your not thinking of abandoning him are you" she replied voice dripping with hurt this was her baby.  
  
"What!, no its just others wouldnt approve of this, what if someone tries to hurt him"he paced the room his wife stared at him while rocking the sleeping infant."would you let someone hurt him" she stated knowing his answer already.  
  
"No of course not"  
  
"Then we will love him and care for him no matter what" she smiled looking lovingly at her son ," isnt that right Connor".  
  
The next week the other egg hatch,a little girl with birght turquoise wings with black at the roots of her feathers but other than that she was a bundle of joy. They named her Zoe  
  
-  
  
The years went on Connor remained a secert due to fear he would be harmed, while Zoe lived a normal life going to public school learning how to fly making friends the normal.  
  
Connor stayed home and helped his mom , and his dad hired a private tutor to teach him things they couldnt, he never made friends and got jealous of Zoe when she brought hers ("zoey you have a brother?" "Yeah?" "is he crazy?" "Look at his wings" "WHATS WRONG WITH MY WINGS" he screamed at them) she stop inviting her friends.  
  
One day Cynthina asked him to fly to the store to grab some milk. An hour later he return with no milk but bruises and cuts he was beaten till he was swollen one of his wings broken he cried and cried while cynthina held him Zoe called their dad to inform him on what went down that night.  
  
  
He no longer could leave the house by himself, so throught the years he slowly got depressed from being copped up in house all the time and only leaving if his mom or sister was with him.  
  
He didnt hate his little sister but he sometimes lashed out at her, resulting in a lot of tension in the home larry and Connor didnt get along as well.  
  
Larry wanting Connor to able to defend himself and tried to teach him how to fight. They agured alot Connor would rather fly than fight which lead to them both storming off to cold down.  
  
As much as he loved his mom she was to protective and he often snapped at her and seeing her face as she tried to hold back tears made him feel like a horrorible son.  
  
-  
He was slowly reaching the age where his parents could kick him out the nest.  
  
Zoe and Connor were sitting across from each other, eating breakfast in silence. "You know they'll kick you out right"it wasnt a threat more of a fact it was just the matter of when.  
  
Clenching his spoon "what about you, you're not that younger than me"he snarl adoviding eye contact. "Yeah but im still going to school. also i'll only be kicked out is if i find a mate"he stood up and left for his room he doesnt neef to put up with this.  
  
Later that day he went shopping with his mom keeping his wings folded behind his back so everyone saw his pure black wings instead of the inside.  
  
"Connor,i forgot to pick up ceral can you run and get it for me" rolling his eyes he went to go get it,it wasnt that far so he didnt need to rush back or anything.  
  
He found his mom at the frozen food section, she was talking to another harpy with birght yellow wings.  
  
"Is he still living with you"  
  
"Yes, why wouldnt he, he's my son"she replied with a frown.  
  
"Honestly Cynthina,that son of yours is causing more trouble that nesscary"  
  
"Whats that suppose to mean?!"she glared at her but the lady ingored.  
  
"I mean you should get rid of him like you should've " Cynthina opened her mouth probably to defend her son but Connor stepped in he had heard enough.  
  
"Mom who's this?"he snarled at the lady who was much shorter than him she tensed, and look to run off but just as she was leaving she looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Dont forget what i said Cynthina" then left.  
  
-  
  
That night Connor heard aguring in his parents room,he was slowly getting used to it but that didnt mean he could sleep with all the nosie.  
  
Getting up he went downstairs and saw Zoe in the dinning room doing homework, he grabbed the milk carton and drank straight from it.  
  
"Thats disgusting "she said looking up at him,"shut up"he snapped at her,"jeez whats your problem,mad that mom and dad will kick you out"her smug expression quickly change to fear when he got in her face .  
  
"And you'd like that wouldnt you" he glared at her, "what?"her voice trembled.  
  
"Oh you'd be so glad to get rid of your freak of a brother!"he shoved her out of the chair. She fell on her ass staring up at him "i hate you so much!" She yelled.  
  
He saw red and the next thing he knew he was on top of her,digging his nails into her skin as she pulled at his long hair.  
  
She scream out as she tried to get him off " I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He shouted laying his hands around her neck and squeezing. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she struggled to breathe hitting and punching him trying anything to get him off.  
  
Just as her face was begining to turn blue, Larry threw Connor off of her while Cynthina helped her daughter up. He screamed in protest as his Dad pinned him down.  
  
"What has gotten into you boy!?" He finally let him go has he stop struggling, "nothing gotten into me,just stop teasing me and kick me out already"he huffed balling his hands into fist.  
  
"What sweetie we would never-" Cynthina was cut off," STOP LYING, YOU WANT TO BE RID OF ME!!" Larry stepped in "Connor you're being ridiculous"  
  
"NO I'M NOT!"  
  
"WELL DO YOU WANT US TO KICK YOU OUT"  
  
"Larry,no"  
  
"Ha, see i knew you didnt care about me" he glared at him wings puffing up.  
  
"OF COUSER WE CARE WHY ELSE WOULD WE KEEP A DEFECTIVE-"  
  
"YOU SHOULD'VE KILLED ME!"  
  
"YOURE RIGHT I SHOULD'VE"  
  
"LARRY THATS ENOUGH" cynthina voice broke mid shout as tears was running down her face.  
  
Connor with trembling breath runs out the house, faintly hearing someone call after him as he toon off in the air.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
